Tú y Yo
by Lady du Verseau
Summary: Al sentir amor por alguien, ese sentimiento es capaz de levantarnos desde los más oscuros abismos para disfrutar de la siempre cálida luz. Kikyou pensaba que su monótona vida siempre seguiría igual, pero al conocer a Inuyasha, todo cambió  AU Inu/Kikyou


_**Disclaimer:**__ estos personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi; no me reporta beneficio alguno hacer esto, solo es diversión y gusto por escribir :P_

Hi hi! :D

¿Cómo están? :D

Espero que bien ^^ Disfrutando, supongo, de las vacaciones de verano (las que tienen) :D

Esta vez vengo con un songfic de una de mis parejas preferidas de Inuyasha *w* Que a pesar de no ser leída tanto como otras parejas, siento que tienen ese "algo" que le falta a Inu y Kagome, y la adoroo *o*

Este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha O.o

Sí… es el primero… porque a pesar de amar la serie nunca me animé a escribir algo XD

Y la canción que utilicé es "Myself", uno de los temas del tan hermoso anime Full Moon wo Sagashite *w* si no lo han visto aún, mirenlo! No se arrepentirán :P Claro que yo ocupé la versión fandubeada por Elisa y Luigi ^^ (ver en youtube)

Espero les agrade y me dejen sus comentarios :D

(si es que alguien lee O.o)

En todo caso, de antemano gracias a quienes lo hagan! ^^

**Tú y yo **

[Inuyasha & Kikyo]

**POV Kikyo**

_Por qué, oh, dime por qué_

_Te tengo que amar así_

_Mis lágrimas no dejarán de rodar por ti_

Caminamos sin decir palabra alguna bajo la sombra de estos arbustos tristes y marchitos. El otoño llegó a ellos con calma, y con la misma parsimonia se retirará llegado el momento. Como los árboles que ahora nos rodean estaba yo cuando te conocí… ¿Recuerdas? Alegría y felicidad, en aquellos momentos, eran palabras totalmente desconocidas para mí, y mi corazón sólo sentía tristeza y soledad.

Mi padre es el dueño de una de las cadenas de empresas más grandes de Japón. En mi casa reinaban los lujos y el dinero no era algo que escaseara, muy por el contrario, mi padre lo tenía en abundancia, por lo que nada me faltó de pequeña y tuve todo lo material que una niña desearía; aún así, desde que era infante mi interior se fue llenando de un silencioso sufrimiento que ni los regalos que mis padres me hacían ni cualquier otra cosa material podía eliminar, causa del nulo cariño que recibía de mis progenitores. En lo único que me refugiaba en aquellos momentos era en aquel piano que mi padre me había comprado como otro obsequio cualquiera para su "pequeña", y así la música, para mí, se convirtió en algo más que un pasatiempo; era el sol que alumbraba mi oscuridad, evaporaba mi dolor y opacaba mi soledad.

_Fue tiempo atrás_

_Cuando ya no tenía nada que perder_

_Y mi voz imploraba por cantar_

Como es lógico en una familia como la mía, mi padre deseaba que yo, siendo hija única, fuese la total heredera de todos sus bienes y la cabeza de sus empresas; ese era el futuro que él quería construir para y por mí. Como consecuencia de aquello, cuando se enteró del camino que deseaba seguir, lo rechazó totalmente, argumentado que era una pérdida de tiempo dedicar mi vida a la música. No tuve el valor para oponerme y desafiarlo, por lo que solo atiné a bajar la cabeza ante sus duras palabras, mientras sentía que no había escape alguno de aquella vida cruel que hacía cayera más y más en la profundidad del abismo. En aquel entonces contaba con 14 años. No es que haya sido demasiado grande, pero por lo menos tenía la madurez suficiente para saber lo que quería para mí.

Es verdad, albergué alguna esperanza. Sentía que siendo él mi padre me apoyaría en lo que yo decidiese, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba; a él y a mi madre solo les importaba el dinero, nada ni nadie más.

Luego de aquel evento, mi padre decidió enviarme a un colegio fuera del país, tratando con ello de hacer desaparecer de mi mente lo que le daba color a mis grises días. Así pasaron los años, yo encerrada en mis estudios sin el coraje suficiente para enfrentar a mi padre, solo haciendo lo que debía hacer, encerrándome en mi pequeño mundo de fantasías, sueños e ilusiones, los cuales, con cada minuto que avanzaba, se volvían más y más imposibles de alcanzar, y las alas que hasta ese entonces poseía se estaban agotando de tanto avanzar sin poder llegar a aquel lugar lleno de luz.

_Un lugar vacío y sin color_

_Ahí me encontraba yo_

_En la infame soledad_

Regresé a la casa que era mi prisión hace dos años y de inmediato mi padre me matriculó en una de las universidades más adineradas y prestigiosas de Japón, para continuar con los estudios que él deseaba para mí, y yo, como un perro fiel a su amo, obedecí sin queja alguna. Debo decir todo lo vivido me transformó en una persona sumamente reservada y tímida, por lo que amigos nunca tuve muchos, y los que creía tener, no sabía si estaban conmigo por quien era o por mí. El punto es que nunca permití a nadie entrar demasiado en mi mundo, claro, hasta que llegaste tú.

Fue a la mitad de mi primer año de universidad; en la institución, había un piano que pertenecía a la profesora del Instituto de Música – si, existía tal instituto en la universidad a la que iba, pero mi padre no le prestó mucha atención a eso – y yo siempre pedía su autorización para tocarlo cuando tenía la oportunidad. Esa tarde estaba tocando una de las piezas que compuse yo, y al terminar, unos aplausos me sacaron de la concentración que solía tener al tocar.

- ¡Bravo! – escuché que decía una voz masculina - ¡Tocas excelente! Pero no recuerdo haber escuchado esa pieza en algún otro lugar ¿Es original, verdad?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y volteé. Ahí estabas tú. Alto, con el cabello plateado largo atado en tu espalda, aplaudiendo con una sonrisa en tus labios.

- No… digo, sí… si es original – contesté como pude mientras veía como te acercabas a mi.

- Es excelente. Tocas excelente, la verdad. Pero no recuerdo haberte visto por aquí… - dijiste algo extrañado, pero todavía con aquella sonrisa adornando tus labios.

- Es que yo… ¡Disculpa! - no pude responder y lo único que atiné a hacer fue ponerme de pie y salir corriendo del lugar. Escuché como gritabas pero no me detuve hasta que llegué al sector de mi carrera.

No dejé de pensar en ti en todo el día; es que nunca, nadie, me había dicho que disfrutara de mi música ni me había felicitado por ello… No, no fue solo por eso. Hubo algo en tu mirada que hizo se quedara clavada en mi interior, aún sin saber nada de ti. ¿Qué fue? No lo sé, solo sé que esa noche no dormí bien debido a nuestro encuentro.

_Pero te cruzaste frente a mí_

_Y te vi_

_Con ojos llenos de soledad_

La mañana siguiente fui a clases normalmente, pero no lograba sacar de mi mente ni tus palabras ni aquella mirada ambarina tuya. El día nunca se me había hecho tan eterno; deseaba saber quién eras, pero a la vez, tenía miedo de conocerte. Si, lo sé, soy algo compleja en lo que a sentimientos respecta, no es necesario me lo digan.

Al concluir las clases de aquel día, decidí no ir a tocar puesto temía encontrarme contigo, así que salí del edificio para ir a mi casa. Cual sería mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que no necesitaba ir al sector de música para encontrarte. Estabas de pie a la salida del lugar, esperándome. Al divisarme, te acercaste a mí, mientras mi ser por completo se congelaba ante la perspectiva de hablar contigo nuevamente.

- Esta vez no escapes, ¿si? – dijiste en broma, y yo no pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en mis labios - ¿Tienes tiempo? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

- Claro – contesté, y me dejé guiar por ti. La verdad, todo el temor que sentía antes de ese momento se esfumó por completo, y lo único que mi interior deseaba era saber más de aquella persona de mirada ambarina que se encontraba a mi lado.

La verdad es que la universidad, en su totalidad, era inmensa, por decirlo menos; tenía a todas las facultades de las distintas áreas de estudio en un mismo lugar, y bellos jardines donde uno podía descansar y hacer vida social luego de las clases. A uno de esos patios me llevaste, y nos acomodamos en una de las bancas.

Cuando te tuve la primera vez así, a mi lado, debo reconocer que no sabía qué decir o cómo empezar. ¿Qué sería lo correcto, cómo te llamas? ¿O qué estudias? No tuve que meditar mucho sobre aquello, ya que fuiste tú el que inició la conversación.

- Creo no nos hemos presentado formalmente – hablaste sonriendo, y clavaste tu mirada en la mía – Soy Inuyasha Taisho, es un placer conocerte.

- Me llamo Kikyo, Kikyo…

- Kido, lo sé. Quién no conoce a la única hija de uno de los hombres más adinerados e influyentes de todo Japón.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Sabías mi nombre, entonces, y no sabía si alegrarme de aquello o molestarme por la forma en la que lo habías dicho. Opté por la primera opción, después de todo, todos dicen lo mismo al conocerme.

- Sí, esa misma soy – dije sonriendo, pero al ver la mirada penetrante con la que me observabas me cohibí y bajé la cabeza. Escuché una débil risa proveniente de mi lado.

- ¿Sabes? Eres diferente a lo que creí – opinaste mientras yo seguía tapando el rubor en mis mejillas con mis largos cabellos.

- ¿Eso es bueno o malo? – no pude evitar preguntar.

- Es muy bueno, te lo aseguro – afirmaste sin dejar de observarme. Nos quedamos en silencio por un tiempo, mientras sentía tu mirada sobre mí y yo continuaba cubriéndome el rostro. No sabía por qué causabas ese efecto en mi persona, nadie lo hacía…

_Y creí hallar mi otra mitad en ti_

_Ahora es que lo sé por fin_

_Que tú siempre estuviste ahí_

Recordé que la primera vez que nos encontramos me hiciste una pregunta que yo no respondí, por lo que decidí romper el silencio con ello.

- Esa vez que nos vimos, me preguntaste si lo que había tocado era composición mía – levanté mi rostro y vi una sombra de interés en tus ojos, así que eso me animó a continuar – Aquel día no te respondí, pero ahora lo haré. Sí, lo que escuchaste lo compuse yo… no es muy bueno ni nada por el estilo, pero… - levantaste una de tus manos para hacerme callar.

- No está bien que digas esas cosas. Si yo digo que es bueno, es bueno – comentaste sonriendo. Siempre sonreías… ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser así? – Tienes talento, de eso no tengo ninguna duda, pero tengo dudas sí respecto a lo que estudias y por qué no te dedicaste a la música que, según puedo ver, es tu pasión.

Una sombra de tristeza apareció en mi rostro mientras sentía como las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos. Apreté mis manos sobre mis rodillas tratando de soportar el llanto… nunca hablé de eso con nadie, con nadie, guardé todo ese dolor con llave en lo más profundo de mi corazón, y que llegues tú, un joven al que apenas conozco, preguntando por algo que causa mi corazón llore sangre…

- Disculpa, mi intención al preguntar eso no era hacerte sentir mal – dijiste arrepentido mientras una de tus manos levantaba mi rostro y la otra se encargaba de limpiar el rastro que algunas lágrimas rebeldes habían dejado – No soy quien para preguntar acerca de tu vida, pero quiero que sepas que en mi siempre encontrarás apoyo. Ya sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero eso puede cambiar ¿No lo crees?

No supe qué contestar. Deseabas conocerme, saber más de mí por voluntad propia. Solo atiné a abrazarme con fuerza contra ti, tratando de buscar un poco de consuelo en tus brazos. Luego, al calmarme un poco, decidí abrirte mi corazón, y te conté mi vida, mis dolores, mis anhelos perdidos. Supiste comprenderme y consolarme como nunca nadie lo había hecho, ha de ser por eso que ahora eres la persona más importante para mí, por la que no dudaría en entregar mi vida de ser necesario.

_Por qué, oh, dime por qué_

_Te amo con obsesión_

_En mi corazón puedo oír tu voz_

_Y me mata del dolor_

Ese fue el comienzo de nuestra amistad. Pasábamos casi todos nuestros ratos libres juntos, yo tocando el piano y ambos cantando al compás de mis melodías. Resulta que eras estudiante de canto lírico en aquella universidad, por lo que juntos hacíamos maravillas con la música, en secreto, claro está, para que no llegue a oídos de cualquier persona que pudiese comunicarse con mi padre.

Te transformaste en el pilar que afirmaba mi vida, en el apoyo que necesité desde pequeña, en la persona que alegraba mis solitarios días llenos de grises nubes. Eso eras tú para mí, aunque nunca pensé, claro está, que todo el cariño que sentía por ti se transformaría poco a poco en este sentimiento que ahora guardo con recelo en mi corazón.

Sentí tu mano tocando la mía, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

- Kikyo… ¿estás bien? – me preguntaste, mientras la suave brisa otoñal jugaba con nuestros cabellos – Has estado muy callada.

- Solo estaba pensando, recordando cosas – contesté sonriendo – Además, tú también has estado muy callado, así que no me reproches – dije en broma.

_Fue tu voz angelical_

_Mi apoyo incondicional_

_Aunque nunca lo noté_

_Ahora ya lo sé_

- Yo también estaba pensando, recordando cosas – expresaste aquello con las mismas palabras que ocupé yo – Y también… estaba armándome de valor para algo que he deseado hacer desde hace mucho tiempo…

**POV Inuyasha**

Caminamos lentamente, ambos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos. Observo de reojo el rostro de total concentración que pones cuando reflexionas sobre algo, ese rostro que, tiempo atrás, reflejaba solo la profunda desolación que tu interior sentía.

_Solías vagar por el mundo terrenal_

_Llorando por no saber cómo avanzar_

Debo admitir que la primera vez que te vi te colaste sin ninguna dificultad en el interior de mi corazón. Verte ahí, sentada en aquel piano tocando con maestría, hipnotizada por completo por los sonidos que tus dedos hacían salir del instrumento, hizo que mi corazón latiese con fuerza como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Me acomodé en la puerta y te observé en silencio mientras mis sentidos se embriagaban por tan hermosas melodías, puesto que tan concentrada estabas que no te habías percatado de mi entrada al lugar. Cuando terminaste de tocar, lo único que atiné a hacer fue aplaudir con verdadero fervor ante tal talento y tanta pasión.

- ¡Tocas de una manera espectacular! – te dije muy entusiasmado mientras veía que tu reacción era de una sorpresa inesperada por haberme encontrado aquí – No recuerdo haber escuchado esa pieza en alguna otra parte, ¿es original?

No se si mi presencia te puso algo nerviosa o si la pregunta te extrañó, pero mientras me acercaba a ti las reacciones de tu cuerpo y la manera de contestar eran más que obvias; estabas inquieta por algo.

- No… digo, sí… es original… - respondiste titubeando. Traté de darte más confianza mostrando un rostro calmado, pero al parecer no dio resultado, puesto que luego de susurrar un "disculpa" atropelladamente saliste corriendo sin más. Salí también de la sala tratando de alcanzarte, pero ya estabas muy lejos.

Esa tarde, antes de regresar a mi casa, recaudé toda la información que pude acerca de ti, y cuando supe quien eras, lo admito, asombro es lo mínimo que sentí. Kikyo Kido, estudiante de Ingeniería, hija única del empresario más grande del país.

Saber quien eras me llevó a pensar… ¿Por qué, si tenías todo lo que una persona podía desear, ocultabas tristeza en lo profundo de tus ojos? Porque a mi no me engañaste aquella vez; los segundos en los que nuestras miradas se cruzaron me permitieron vislumbrar todo lo que tu interior sentía, incluyendo dolor… y soledad.

_Pero la eternidad nunca basta para hallar_

_Lo que quieres encontrar_

Es totalmente innecesario mencionar que aquella noche no logré encontrar el sueño en los brazos de Morfeo, puesto que mis pensamientos se encontraban en otro lugar… en otra persona, para ser más específicos.

La noche fue eterna, silenciosa, fría para con mis dudas…

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con el firme propósito de encontrarte en tu facultad, esperando, claro, que no te escapes nuevamente. Las cátedras de aquel día fueron un suplicio, a pesar del amor que siento por la música; lo único que deseaba era cumplir con mi horario de una buena vez para luego encontrarte.

Cuando salí de clases fui corriendo al edificio en donde tomabas clases; como supuse, todavía se encontraban dentro de las aulas, pero no tenía prisa, así que me acomodé para esperarte. Después de poco más de dos horas, cuyos minutos se hicieron interminables, te vislumbré en la multitud de estudiantes sin dificultad alguna.

Avanzabas con pasos lentos, con esa sombra de tristeza en tu rostro que pude ver el día anterior y que, al parecer, jamás te abandona. Vi como levantaste la vista y el asombro tomó presa tus facciones por verme en aquel lugar.

Me acerqué decidido a no dejarte ir nuevamente.

- No te escapes otra vez, ¿bueno? – vi como una sonrisa adornaba tus labios por mi comentario – Me encantaría hablar contigo ¿Tienes tiempo?

- Claro – contestaste algo indecisa, para luego comenzar a caminar por los vastos jardines que poseía la universidad, contigo a mi lado. Llegamos a una banca y nos acomodamos en ese lugar. No decías palabra alguna, la verdad es que yo tampoco. Te acababa de conocer pero sentía que éramos amigos desde hace tiempo… era una sensación algo extraña.

Al final decidí comenzar por presentarme; después de todo, no lo había hecho, y aunque yo sabía tu nombre, tú no tenías ni la más remota idea sobre el mío.

- Kido, lo sé – te interrumpí mientras te presentabas – Quién no conoce a la única hija de uno de los hombres más adinerados e influyentes de Japón – bueno, yo solo sabía tu nombre, nunca te había visto, pero supongo que eso también cuenta.

- Si, esa misma – contestaste sonriendo cálidamente… cómo desearía ver esa sonrisa por siempre adornando tu rostro.

Me quedé ensimismado por unos momentos con los ojos fijos en ti, hasta que bajaste el rostro y me di cuenta de que había estado mirándote sin darme cuenta. El rubor coloreó tus níveas mejillas mientras yo sonreía. La verdad, jamás imaginé que la hija del empresario más poderoso del país fuese como tú… tímida, reservada y… triste.

- ¿Sabes? Eres diferente a lo que creí – no pude evitar que aquel comentario saliese en voz alta, pero es la verdad; nunca concebí que fueses así.

- ¿Eso es algo bueno o malo? – cuestionaste.

- Muy bueno, te lo aseguro – contesté sonriendo para sacarte una sonrisa, y lo logré, aunque no pude apreciarla totalmente puesto que continuabas cubriendo tu rostro con tu largo cabello.

Quería preguntarte tantas cosas; por qué no estudiabas música, si esa composición era tuya… pero no me atrevía. Después de todo, acababa de conocerte, y la verdad sería bastante imprudente ahogarte con preguntas.

_Si crees que en nadie puedes confiar_

_Está bien_

_Yo siempre aquí estaré_

- La primera vez que nos vimos – comenzaste a hablar – me preguntaste si lo que estaba tocando era composición mía. Aquella vez no te respondí, pero ahora lo haré… Sí, es composición mía, pero no es muy buena ni nada por el estilo… - al darme cuenta del rumbo que tomaban tus palabras, levanté una mano para silenciarte.

- No está bien que digas eso. SI yo digo que tienes talento, lo tienes – dije firmemente para luego sonreírte, tratando de levantarte el ánimo. Cuando te oí tocar, supe de inmediato que tu pasión era la música, y al escucharte hablar sobre ello, ahora no me cabe ninguna duda – Lo que no entiendo es por qué no te dedicaste a eso…

La tristeza y el dolor se hicieron presentes en tu rostro con una fuerza estremecedora, y me arrepentí inmediatamente de mis últimas palabras; ahí me di cuenta de cuán grande era la magnitud de tu sufrimiento, aquel que ocultabas bajo muros y llaves para que nadie lo notara.

- Disculpa – fue lo único que atiné a decir, y tomé con una de mis manos tu rostro para secar las lágrimas que por él se deslizaban – Nunca quise hacerte sentir mal; no soy quien para preguntar sobre tu vida, puesto que apenas nos conocemos. Pero quiero que sepas que de verdad me gustaría conocerte más, y que siempre encontrarás apoyo en mi… ¿Me crees?

- …Te… te creo… - contestaste mientras tus ojos se encontraban clavados en los míos, para luego arrojarte con fuerza a mis brazos. Te abracé con fuerza en aquel momento, tratando de demostrarte que todo lo que decía era cierto. Luego de eso, me abriste tu corazón y pude comprender tu dolor, tus anhelos y miedos, tu vida...

Jamás olvidaré ese día hace dos años. Incluso aquí, paseando bajo la sombra de los árboles otoñales, lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer, tan nítidamente como si lo estuviese viendo a través del cristal más transparente.

_Tal vez es que soy tu otra mitad_

_No lo sé_

_Y tomé la decisión, ahora siempre te protegeré_

Nuestra amistad se fortaleció con el pasar de los meses, y mientras crecía el cariño que sentía por ti veía esas sonrisas hermosas tuyas adornar con más frecuencia tu rostro, y ese deje de tristeza que mostrabas ya era parte del pasado oscuro que fue tu vida antes de encontrarnos. Digo esto no por ser ególatra, sino porque siento que pude ayudar al pequeño rayo de sol que alumbraba tus días a fortalecerse, para que la luz que llegara a ti fuese más potente que la oscuridad que siempre amenazaba. Al menos así lo siento.

Lo que nunca pensé que podía pasar era que mi corazón comenzaría a albergar otro tipo de sentimientos por ti… Siempre te protegí, te ayudaba en todo lo que podía, te apoyé en todo, no deseaba verte sufrir ni mucho menos llorar, siempre quería verte sonreír, y cuando me di cuenta de todo aquello supe que ya no era cariño lo que sentía por ti, sino que, sin querer, había caído presa en el peligroso pero intenso candil del amor. El problema era como hacerte saber mis sentimientos; temía, en lo más profundo de mi ser, me rechazaras. Busqué oportunidades, pero siempre el valor se iba y no me atrevía a decírtelo.

La razón por la que te invité a este paseo fue por eso mismo; quiero decirte lo que siento en verdad, deseo que lo sepas ya… después de tanto tiempo siento que si no te lo digo mi corazón explotará a causa de la magnitud del sentimiento que dentro de él se encuentra.

Te miré disimuladamente. Estabas todavía perdida en tus pensamientos, por lo que tomé tu mano para despertarte.

- Kikyo, ¿estás bien? – yo sabía que estabas bien, pero eso fue lo único que se me vino a la mente – Has estado muy callada.

- Solo estaba pensando, recordando cosas – contestaste sonriente; como me encanta verte sonreír. – Además, tú también has estado muy callado, así que no me reproches por eso.

- Yo también estaba pensando, recordando cosas – contesté con las mismas palabras que ocupaste tú, y me armé de valor para decir lo siguiente – Y también estaba armándome de valor para algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo… – veo interés en tus ojos y eso me anima a continuar.

Respiro profundamente para tratar de calmar un poco mi agitado corazón; parezco un adolescente enamorado, lo sé, pero… ¿Quién no en momentos como este?

_Por qué no te puedo ver, como antes solía hacer_

_Aunque cerca estés, aunque lejos estés_

_No te puedo alcanzar_

_Decir que te olvidaré es solo una mentira más_

_En mi mente estás y en mi corazón_

_No me puedo engañar_

- Inuyasha… ¿qué es eso que deseas hacer hace mucho tiempo? – preguntas demostrando impaciencia ante mi silencio.

No aguanté más… te acerqué a mi y te besé de improviso. No encontré defensa alguna en ti, aunque todavía tienes tiempo de recobrar la conciencia y abofetearme por tal exceso de confianza. Pero no lo haces, me permites seguir acariciando tus dulces labios con ternura y amor, mientras siento como tus manos se acomodan en mi cuello y me acarician con dulzura. ¿Es necesario morir para alcanzar el cielo? Ahora sé que no, puesto que siento que estoy en el paraíso solo con tocar tus labios y tenerte así.

Al separarnos, apoyo mi frente en la tuya mientras no dejo de mirarte a los ojos.

- Te amo, Kikyo. Permíteme estar a tu lado, y lo juro, te haré la mujer más feliz de la tierra – susurro apasionadamente para luego besar tu frente con delicadeza. Tienes derecho a rechazarme, lo sé, pero corro el riesgo. Prefiero seguir a tu lado como tu mejor amigo sabiendo que eres conciente de mis sentimientos a continuar de la misma forma que antes.

Te separas de mí y caminas hacia uno de los árboles, mientras yo espero una respuesta de tu parte, algo impaciente, he de decir. Te sigo hasta quedar ambos cubiertos por la sombra del árbol, rodeados por el compás de hojas marrones y marchitas que eran revueltas por el viento al llegar al suelo.

- Desde pequeña creí que siempre estaría así, como las hojas otoñales… marchita, seca y triste – comienzas a hablar – Pensé que mi vida no tenía ni color, ni luz, ni nada por el estilo; creí que mis sueños iban a hacer solo eso por siempre, sueños inalcanzables, lejanos, de otra dimensión. Pero luego, apareciste tú – al escuchar aquello mi corazón latió con fuerza, mientras tú te acercabas a mi – Me animaste a continuar con lo que de verdad amaba, alegraste mi mundo con tus sonrisas… gracias a ti tuve el valor de desafiar por primera vez a mi familia y dedicarme a lo que de verdad me gustaba hacer. Fuiste mi luz, mi mejor amigo, hiciste que la primavera llegara por fin a mí, y por eso… por eso te amo…

El tiempo se detuvo en aquel momento. Te acercaste a mi y te abracé con fuerza, temiendo fueses a desaparecer en cualquier instante. Las palabras no son necesarias en estos momentos; los gestos, muchas veces, dan a entender lo que se desea decir mejor que ellas. Te amo, eres la persona más importante para mi, y ahora sé sientes lo mismo, y eso… eso me hace la persona más feliz de la tierra.

El amor es algo confuso. Viene cuando menos lo esperas. No escogemos a la persona que será receptora de esa pasión, tampoco donde será. Algunas veces te hace sufrir mucho, es cierto, pero si eres correspondido, se transforma en felicidad plena.

Te tengo a mi lado, eso es lo que importa, y ya jamás te dejaré ir.

_Por qué siento está pasión_

_Aún no encuentro la razón_

_La respuesta simple es_

_Pero aún así no puedo responder_

**~*Fin*~**


End file.
